Pony in the Abyss
Pony in the Abyss Written by Rainbow Dash23 Co-Written by Bubbaboy1201 __INDEX__ =Chapter One= Twilight looked at her clock. It was midnight and yet she was still awake. She couldn’t sleep though because of the letter she received earlier that week. She didn’t know who it was from or what it meant, but she began to figure out over the next few days. =Chapter Two= Twilight awoke to a loud burp. It was Spike, who just burped a letter. She opened it but to her surprise it was not from Princess Celestia. Inside it contained two words, get ready. Twilight was confused, but she set it on the table and continued on with her day. Twilight walked outside and it was raining, so she got her umbrella and stepped outside. “What was I going to do?” She said to herself. “That’s right, I was going to Sugarcube Corner.” =Chapter Three= Twilight walked in and found that the lights were off. She could hear Pinkie crying upstairs, so being the pony she is, she went upstairs to see what was troubling Pinkie. She walked into Pinkie’s room and Pinkie had her head in a pillow, crying deeply. “What’s wrong?” Twilight asked. “I-I-“ Pinkie tried to speak. Twilight patted Pinkie on the back to try to comfort her. “ I saw a pony” Pinkie barely managed to get out. “And??” Twilight asked. “Follow me” Pinkie said, getting out of bed. Pinkie walked out the front door, forgetting to get an umbrella. Pinkie lead Twilight to the edge of the Everfree Forest, and what Twilight saw shocked her. Lying there, was a white earth pony, eyes gouged out and covered with blood. “ I was going into the Everfree Forest to get some ingredients when I saw this, and I ran back to the bed.” Pinkie said What they saw next would change them in even more ways then the dead pony. =Chapter Four= They turned around and saw a pony with white eyes and a red coat just staring at them. Twilight’s heart was pounding, as they just stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Twilight and Pinkie started running toward the town. They looked back but to their surprise the pony was just standing in the exact place it was, staring in the direction of the dead pony. They decided not to stick around and they hauled butt toward Apple Acres. When they got there, they were greeted by Big Macintosh, who oddly enough, looked a lot like the red pony they saw, only without the white eyes. “Big Macintosh, you need to come see- see.” Pinkie couldn’t finish her sentence, as she started thinking about the dead pony. “Now what’s the matter lil’ Pinkie?” asked Big Macintosh, concerned. “Just come with us.” Twilight said. They lead Big Mac out to the spot, but to there surprise, they found that all traces to the dead pony and the red pony were gone. “But, but, it was just here! Where did it go?” asked a confused Twilight. “You believe us when we say there was something here, right Big Macintosh?” asked Pinkie Pie. Big Macintosh said his famous word “Eeyup” he said, “This weather can make anypony see things.” “HEY” Twilight and Pinkie Pie said in unison. “WE WERE NOT SEEING THINGS!” At that, Big Macintosh bowed as if saying “whatever’’ then left. =Chapter Five= As Big Macintosh walked home, He saw a red pony to the right of him. As he got closer, he realized that those were the ponies Pinkie Pie and Twilight were talking about. He Ran to Apple Acres to get Applejack. “Applejack, you have to come here!” Big Mac said, out of breath. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost!” Applejack Said. “I think I did” Big Macintosh said. “We have to find Pinkie and Twilight!” “They said they were going to Rarity’s” Applejack said. Big Macintosh raced down the road toward Rarity’s, the sky raining harder then ever. “Gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them” Big Mac kept saying to himself. When he got to the door, he found a note that read, “Gone to Fluttershy’s with Pinkie and Twilight.” Big Mac said, “Damn.” And headed off to Fluttershy’s. =Chapter Six= Big Macintosh opened the door and was shocked to find that Pinkie went insane and tied up Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight. “Hello Big Macintosh, I’ve been waiting for you.” Pinkie said. “What’s gotten into you Pinkie?!?!?!?!” Big Mac asked. Just as Pinkie was about to speak, Rainbow Dash flew in the window and tied up Pinkie. “Saved the day again!” Rainbow Dash said, “If I had gotten here sooner-“ She was interrupted by Twilight, who used magic to free them. Big Mac walked up to Pinkie and said, sounding panicked, “Follow me everyone! I saw, I saw, I” Big Mac was interrupted by Twilight who said, “Are you making fun of us?” Big Mac replied, “nnnope.” And with that, they set off to the place where Big Mac saw the red pony and the dead white pony. =Chapter Seven= Big Mac and the others arrive at the spot to find that the ponies aren’t there. “But it was, I don’t, and it!” says a very confused Big Mac. Big Macintosh remembers that Twilight and Pinkie encountered them at the edge of the forest, so he lead the group into the forest. Big Macintosh walks forward when out of nowhere, a pony with a blue coat with blood covering his eyes appeared. The entire group just faints. They wake up to find that they’re in a ditch just outside of Ponyville. But Ponyville is not normal anymore. =Chapter Eight= They start heading toward Ponyville, when they were surrounded by a system of six ponies. “ what y’all need from us?” Applejack and Big Macintosh said together. Instead of answering, the six ponies just started chanting. “ Dah Fus Ro, Ro Fus Dah.” They said in unison. Then, they disappeared, without a trace. “Come on” Big Mac said, “let’s get home.” =Chapter Nine= They arrived in Ponyville to find that the town seemed abandoned. It had stopped raining, but the ground was still fresh with dew and mud. They walked into town and what they saw frightened most of them. Standing there was the red pony, looking down at the dead white pony. Suddenly, the red pony lashed out at Big Macintosh, injuring him badly. Big Macintosh fell to the ground, and blacked out. =Chapter Ten= Big Macintosh awoke to find that he was in Rarity’s house, with the others crowded around him. “Who are you ponies?” Big Macintosh said, “Applejack, who are these ponies?” Applejack said, “Oh Big Mac, you always make me laugh.” Big Mac sat up and said, “I’m not joking lil’ sis, I honestly don’t know these ponies are.” Without hesitation and with amazing speed, he tied up everyone but Applejack and said, “What did they do to me, where are we, and why does my leg hurt?” He looked down and saw that his leg was bandaged, but the blood from the wound was soaking through the bandage. Twilight was thinking hard, then she remembers, “THE MEMORY SPELL!” she says to herself. She aimed her horn at Big Macintosh and mustered all her magic. Suddenly, without a word, Big Mac walked over to Twilight and gave her a look as if to say “thank you”. He untied them and started for the door. “Now hold on one minute” Applejack said, “Were coming with you.” =Chapter Eleven= “We have to get to the library” Twilight said, “I need to get Spike.” They got to the library, and looked everywhere for the baby dragon, but he wasn’t there. Finally Rarity decided to speak up, “Alright, he came to my house earlier today asking where you were, but I didn’t know so I told him you were at Sweet Apple Acres.” They all rushed to Sweet Apple Acres, and what they found shook them to their very foundations. They found the red pony, who was keeping Spike hostage. Lying next to Spike was Granny Smith; eyes gouged out, tail cut off and covered with blood. Big Macintosh and Applejack burst into tears. “W-w-w-where’s Applebloom?” Applejack could barely say the words. Fluttershy remembered the Crusaders were sleeping at her house. =Chapter Twelve= Suddenly, the red pony ran into the bushes, but they were too worried about Spike to even care. Twilight picked up Spike. Fluttershy finally spoke up, “The Crusaders are in my cottage.” Twilight said, “Well let’s get going!” They started off for Fluttershy’s cottage. The red pony stalked them all the way to the cottage. As they neared the door, the red pony stepped in front of them. “Hello.” The red pony said, “I am Jack Stallion, and I am so excited to be meeting you.” Twilight said, “What do you want!?” “Nothing… Just wanted to meet you.” Jack said. Then, he disappeared without a trace. =Chapter Thirteen= They walked inside to find DJ Pon-3 lying there, glasses broken, eyes gouged out, hair ripped off, teeth pulled, tail cut off, and covered with blood. Pinkie kneeled beside her and whimpered, “She was the life of the party.” Pinkie began to cry. Big Macintosh tried to comfort Pinkie, “There there, She was never the life of the party, you were.” Pinkie asked, “You really think so?” “Would I ever lie to you?” Big Mac said. But before they could go on, the mayor burst in, stumbled around, and fell to the ground, dead. She had a meat cleaver in her stomach, and blood was pouring onto the floor. Rarity said, "You know Fluttershy, I always thought your rug would look better if it were red." While all this was happening Big Macintosh told Pinkie, “I have a present waiting for you outside.” “Ohhh, a present!” They stepped outside, but instead of a present, nothing was there. Instead, Big Mac said, “The real reason I called you out here, Pinkie, was I had something to tell you.” Big Mac let out a sigh and said, “I have a crush on you, always have, always will.” Pinkie and Big Mac’s cheeks turn a bright red. It was dead silent for a few heartbeats, before Pinkie finally spoke up, “I think I have a crush on you too.” They both got closer to each other, before their lips made contact, and they stayed there for a few seconds, then they parted. By now, their faces were a crimson red. “Well come on, let’s go get with the rest of the others.” Pinkie nodded, and they went inside. Pinkie was a little nervous during the kiss, seeing as it was her first. “Big Mac?” Pinkie asked, “Did I do good?” Big Mac replied, "You did great. I can't wait to do that again." =Chapter Fourteen= Pinkie Pie runs in the house and yells, “I just had my first kiss!” They all look at her and ask, “With whom? The only boy in the entire group is..” The suddenly realize with who. They all stare at Pinkie, then Big Macintosh walks in, to make everything even more awkward then it was. “What did Pinkie do this time?” Big Macintosh gave a wink to Pinkie to reassure her he was just making things less awkward then it was already. Twilight said, “We know.” “Know what?” Big Mac said, nervously. “We know that you kissed Pinkie, but don’t be afraid to hide your feelings.” Twilight said, reassuringly. Big Mac got angry at Pinkie. “WHY DID YOU TELL THEM! I WASN’T READY YET! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PINKIMINA DIANE PIE??!?!?!” Pinkie had taken too much. She leaned over and kissed Big Mac on the lips. Just as they parted, they could hear something coming, or rather, falling down the stairs. It was Applejack, stabbed in the heart, and she was holding a note. The note read, “Dear Friends, I’m sorry we couldn’t get a chance to say goodbye, it’s just that, I found the Crusaders laying dead in their beds. I couldn’t take it. I stabbed myself in the heart so I wouldn’t have to live my horrible life. You all were truly great friends, but most of all, I love you. Your Dearest Friend, Applejack.” =Chapter Fifteen= Big Macintosh started to cry. He had never felt so depressed before in his life. He went and lay down on Fluttershy’s bed. He rolled over and saw that Pinkie was lying beside him. Pinkie started to stroke his cheek with her hoof. “I know what will cheer you up.” Big Macintosh asked, “What could possibly cheer me up in this terrible time.” Pinkie whispered into Big Mac’s ear, “Do it with me.” Big Macintosh couldn’t believe his ears. “Did Pinkie just tell me to do it with her?” Big Mac asked to himself “No, that’s nothing like her.” But again, Pinkie whispered into his ear, “Do it with me.” Big Mac wasn’t imagining that, it was real, and he wasn’t about to let such an offer down. Big Mac got on top of Pinkie. Big Mac fucked her wildly. They finished up and, being so exhausted from that day’s events, they fell asleep. =Chapter Sixteen= Big Mac woke up. It was early morning, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except him that was. He stepped outside for some fresh air. Suddenly, he was confronted by the pony in red, Jack Stallion. “Hello again, Big Macintosh.” Jack said. Big Macintosh asked, “How do you know my name??” “Doesn’t everyone?” Replied Jack, “Come, I want to tell you a story.” Big Mac followed Jack nervously. “Years ago,” Jack began, “I was walking along this very dirt trail, when I got off course. I was too engulfed with my book I didn’t see where I was going, and I fell into an abyss. I fell for what seemed like hours, when I hit the bottom,and died instantly died.” Big Mac started to cry as he thought of Applejack. He ran back to the house and back to bed, put his face in his pillow, and cried. =Chapter Seventeen= Rarity stepped outside. She was reading a book about how to get folds just right. She veered off the dirt road, and fell down the exact same abyss. She fell for what seemed like hours, and then she hit the ground, dead. Big Macintosh heard a loud thud. As he walked through the living room toward the door, he noticed that Rarity wasn’t there. He walked out the door and saw hoof tracks. Being the expert tracker that he was, he sniffed the tracks to determine how fresh they were. They were fresh, at least 30 minutes old. He followed the tracks and was horrified to find that they ended at the abyss. He turned around to find Jack leaning against a tree. “What have you done with Rarity?!?!??!!??!!?” Big Macintosh asked. Jack replied, “She was walking and reading a book.” Big Macintosh was confused, but then suddenly realized what Jack meant. =Chapter Eighteen= Big Mac stood there, looking at Jack, when suddenly, Rarity came up from the ground beside him. “Well if it isn’t Big Macintosh.” Rarity said, “I was starting to get lonely down in that abyss.” Big Macintosh had been tortured by Jack long enough. He ran inside, and to his delight, Spike was up. “Spike, take a note please.” Without hesitation, Spike pulled out a quill and paper, and was ready to write down. “Dear Princess Celestia, there is something going on in Ponyville. A ghost or something by the name of Jack Stallion has been terrorizing my friends and me. It has already killed six ponies, Applejack, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetiebell, Granny Smith, and Rarity. Please come and help us. Your Faithful Student, Big Macintosh.” Spike lowered the letter and revealed to Big Macintosh that he was crying. “Rarity is dead??” Spike asked, eyes already filled with tears. Big Mac said, “I’m sorry, but yes.” Spike sent the letter and ran upstairs, crying all the way. =Chapter Twenty= Princess Celestia walked down the stairs, heading toward the door. “Somepony, no, some Pegasus, has to fly to Canterlot and receive the Elements of Harmony, and as seeing there are only two Pegasi, one of them will need to go.” Rainbow Dash stood up on all fours (looking quite majestic I might add), and said, “I’ll do it, for the safety of Ponyville, neigh, for all of Equestria!!!” The Princess just gave him a stare as to say, “What the hell dude?” Without warning, Rainbow Dash, well, dashed out the window. She started for Canterlot. Twilight was standing outside, head down, and horn projecting a beam. Spike heard a familiar voice and rushed down the stairs and saw Rarity sitting on the couch. Just then, Rainbow Dash flew back through the window, holding a jewel-encrusted box. She set it down on the coffee table. They each grew a necklace with the logo of there Element, and Twilight got a crown (lucky her). They walked outside to find Jack Stallion just standing there. Light erupted from each of them, and Twilight’s eyes turned white and shone as bright as the sun. Jack Stallion melted into a red puddle, just as the light started to die down. The End.